


One Good Thing

by northofthehouse



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Princess Diaries References, Quidditch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: And there he goes!" Jongdae yells from his place at the announcer's booth in the Quidditch stands. "The star of Hogwarts; the hope of Hufflepuff; the light of my life: Oh Sehun!(In other words, it's not Jongdae's fault he's the only Gryffindor with good taste.)





	One Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, OP. Sorry if you only wanted fluff but I had to make them work for it. Also, Sehun/Chen is my writer's OTP? So, like, thanks for this prompt because writing it was so fun and reading it makes me giggle. Again, enjoy!

"And there he goes!" Jongdae yells from his place at the announcer's booth in the Quidditch stands. "The star of Hogwarts; the hope of Hufflepuff; the light of my life: Oh Sehun!"

"And the rest of the Hufflepuff team also makes their way onto the field as the two teams prepare to face off," Kyungsoo adds drily.

Privately, to Jongdae, he murmurs, "Keep it in your pants, would you? Professor Lee's already ticked enough at us without you proclaiming your undying love every fifteen seconds."

"But just look at him," Jongdae replies, decidedly not privately. Professor Lee glares fiercely as Jongdae continues "He's pure perfection out there. A joy to watch."

"We get it, Jongdae!" Chanyeol yells from somewhere up in the stands behind the booth. "You're obsessed and creepy. Heckle Sehun some other time though; some of us have a game to watch."

Jongdae waves his hand in acquiescence, and sighs heavily into the microphone.

"I'm sorry that I'm the only Gryffindor with good taste around here, but it’s whatever. On to Quidditch!"

A cheer arises from the stands as Jongdae and Kyungsoo turn their full attention to the game and begin their commentary in earnest.

Less than twenty minutes later, Hufflepuff has beaten Slytherin by catching the Snitch and Jongdae is back to proclaiming Sehun's greatness to anyone who will listen. He is no longer using a microphone, though, and when he tries to use a voice magnifying charm to get his friends' attention, Chanyeol is quick to cast a  _ Muffliato _ before he can.

"Mmph!" Jongdae grunts indignantly and ineffectually. He continues ranting silently but his friends ignore him. They are more than used to such events as Jongdae is impossible to shut up without magic. This is especially true when he’s waxing poetic on the subject of his favorite Quidditch player, and Chanyeol has practically zero tolerance for anything related to romance at all.

"It's because Baekhyun's rejected him so often," Jongdae whispers to Sehun, once he's gotten his voice back and Sehun's emerged from the Hufflepuff locker rooms to walk with Jongdae back to the castle. "He's bitter at our happiness because he's unlucky in love."

"Or he just finds you and your commentating obnoxious," Kyungsoo suggests, having overheard the comment as he too makes his way home.

"I think it's cute!" Sehun defends, his cheeks flushing pink. "I wouldn't be as good as I am at Quidditch without Dae's encouragement."

"You," coos Jongdae, “are precious.”

Kyungsoo grimaces and trudges onward, completely forgotten.

Jongdae repeats the sentiment the next time he watches Sehun play, though this occasion is merely a joint-team practice and, as Kyungsoo points out, hardly warrants commentating at all.

"But Sehunnie plays better when I'm here to support him!" Jongdae whines petulantly. "You were there, Soo, you heard him say it."

"I did," Kyungsoo agrees. "But I was also there when Chanyeol  _ Muffliato _ 'd you for the umpteenth time this year, and I was there when Professor Lee threatened to have you replaced with that Namjoon kid. He calls himself Rap Monster, Jongdae. You know how I feel about those magical creatures wannabes. Don't make me work with him."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Kyungsoo," Jongdae tells him primly.

Tiredly, Kyungsoo rubs at his face. "I swear to God, Jongdae," he says, "if you try to tell me that the world revolves around your precious Oh Sehun instead, I'm going to shove you off these bleachers."

They hear a distant "I'll catch you!" carried across the field by the wind, and Kyungsoo groans as Jongdae's grin widens.

Jongdae steals the phrase as his own and uses it the next time Hufflepuff has a match.

"And now we have my very own, Oh Sehun! I'll catch you too, babe! Like a falling star I'll put you in my pocket and save you for a rainy day."

Cheers and whistles arise from the muggle-born students who recognize the tune Jongdae's referencing. The rest of the crowd ignores him, waiting for Kyungsoo's much more informative proclamations.

"Rainy day, my ass!" Kyungsoo mumbles instead.

Jongdae smirks. This is too good an opportunity to pass up so he chortles, "It is not your ass I'm interested in, Soo."

"Mr. Kim!" Professor Lee shouts indignantly. "Watch it!"

Jongdae doesn't get the chance because Kyungsoo makes good on his earlier promise and shoves him off the stands. No one has told Sehun that the commentators have buoyancy charms attached to their robes in the event of accidents just like this, and so Hufflepuff loses to Gryffindor that day as the team's star seeker halts his pursuit of the Snitch and catches the falling commentator instead.

"Look," Jongdae tries to flirt, exhilarated and a little light-headed, "I've fallen for you."

"We know!" Kyungsoo shouts through the microphone as both he and Jongdae are given detention and put on a one match suspension by a fuming Professor Lee.

Later, while they're trudging along the border of the Forbidden Forest looking for knotgrass to bulk up Professor Lee's supplies, Kyungsoo says, "There's something I don't get though, Jongdae."

“Well,” Jongdae replies, “I don’t get why you pushed me out of the booth, but you don’t hear me wondering now, do you?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I warned you I would,” he tells Jongdae. “And also, you deserved it.”

Jongdae snorts derisively but doesn’t argue. Kyungsoo continues. “Seriously though, Dae, I don’t get it.”

"Hmm?" Jongdae's suddenly distracted by the yellow petals of some nearby flowers and his attention flits away from their conversation. The color is the exact shade of Sehun's newly dyed hair and Jongdae's obsessed with how good it looks on him. 

"If you're that into Sehun," ponders Kyungsoo, "why aren't you dating him?"

Jongdae stops abruptly. This is an excellent question, and one he's never really considered before, believe it or not.

"I don't know actually," he answers, contemplative. "I guess me and Sehunnie have been friends for so long and I've liked him so obviously--"

"And loudly," Kyungsoo adds.

"Yes, okay," Jongdae allows Kyungsoo’s sass because Kyungsoo’s not wrong, "and loudly, for so long, that I sort of figure if anything was going to happen, it would have happened already, you know?"

Actually, Kyungsoo's not quite sure what Jongdae means. He says as much and Jongdae backtracks to try and explain a little more clearly.

"Everyone, even Sehun, knows I like him, right?" Jongdae says. "If he liked me back, as more than friends I mean, wouldn't he have said something by this point? It's not like I'd reject him if he did."

"Okay, sure," Kyungsoo agrees, catching on. "But have you ever actually asked him out? How does he know you're actually serious and not just, you know, being your usual self?"

"I'm always serious when it comes to Sehunnie!" defends Jongdae instantly. "And I am serious about wanting to date him."

"I believe you," Kyungsoo soothes as he kneels to gather some of the knotgrass into a small bag.

"You're not the one I'm concerned about, Soo," Jongdae points out, petulant.

Kyungsoo grumbles under his breath, then stands abruptly. "I'm just trying to help, Jongdae. If that's not what you want, I'm not going to stick around for you to be mean about it."

Sufficient amounts of knotgrass gathered, Kyungsoo storms away toward the forest's edge and Jongdae is left alone.

"Being by myself is terrible," Jongdae complains to Sehun later, once he's also collected his quota of the herb and has checked in with Professor Lee to confirm that he's met his requirements for detention. Now he and Sehun are in the Great Hall and they're supposed to be studying, but he's got his head in Sehun's lap and Sehun's fingers running through his hair while they chat.

"If I didn't have you, Sehunnie," he adds, "I don't know how I'd survive Soo being mad at me."

"Kyungsoo is mad at you all the time," Sehun points out, frankly unhelpful. Jongdae whines and Sehun apologizes before Jongdae can start hitting him or pinching his ear.

"Okay," Sehun says placatingly. "Sorry, sorry. Too soon, got it. But seriously, Dae, what'd you do this time?"

Jongdae pouts, offended that Sehun thinks it's his fault Kyungsoo's mad, even though it sort of is. He takes a deep breath and then, remembering his and Kyungsoo’s conversation in the forest, decides to just go for it.

"All I said was that I was serious about wanting to date you but that you didn't believe me. Then he said that he believed me but I told him it wasn't his feelings I was worried about."

Sehun freezes, his hands in Jongdae's hair suddenly tense and almost painful. "You--what? You want to date me?"

"Yes, Sehun!" Junmyeon, the prefect on duty, calls out from his spot by the doors. "Jongdae wants to date you. You're literally the only one who doesn't know."

Sehun's mouth falls open even wider than it already was and he removes his hands from Jongdae's hair entirely.

Jongdae sits up and tries not to wince or show that he's hurt; he's concerned because Sehun's never pulled away from him like this, not even when they'd had that big fight about Quidditch their Second Year after Sehun had broken his clavicle being reckless during practice. They'd sat, back to back and hand in hand, not talking to each other for an entire Saturday but still inseparable no matter what.

This time, though, things are different, and Jongdae worries that he's ruined everything. Worries that maybe Kyungsoo was right and Sehun's never taken Jongdae's confessions seriously. Worries that Sehun doesn’t like him back. Worries that he's now just lost his two best friends in the entire world, all because Jongdae wasn't quiet enough or calm enough to confess his feelings like a normal person. Worries that--

But then there are lips on his and Sehun's kissing him, and all of Jongdae's worries disappear.

Well, almost all of them; he's still not sure how to get Kyungsoo to be unmad at him, but that hardly matters at this point. Jongdae feels like he's just drunk Amortentia and Felix Felicis all in one.

He says as much, when they separate to breathe and smile bashfully at each other.

"Who needs Liquid Luck when I have you?" Sehun asks, cheekily. Jongdae flushes a bright red and hides his face in Sehun's neck.

"You're worse than me in the commentator's booth," Jongdae mumbles, but he's secretly pleased and Sehun knows it.

"In all seriousness though," Sehun continues, "we've been friends for so long and you've been so blatant about your confessions that I guess I thought you didn't mean it for some reason?" He huffs in frustration and runs his hand through his hair. "I don't know why, Dae, and I'm sorry about it, because I've liked you since forever and it hurt a lot to think you didn’t mean it."

Jongdae pulls back sharply and hits his forehead on Sehun's chin. "Ouch," he grumbles as he finds the words to express his shock. "You've liked me since forever? I've liked  _ you _ since forever! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" counters Sehun. "You told everyone else how much you liked me, but you never really told me. A confession shouted during a Quidditch game doesn’t count if you don’t also repeat it later when I’m not 30 meters above ground and worried about staying on my broom. You have to tell me things like that when I can actually pay attention."

"Well," Jongdae muses, mostly to himself, as he leans in to kiss Sehun again, "I've been a right idiot then, haven't I?"

The room's started to fill up in time for dinner and Chanyeol, from the other side of the Gryffindor table, agrees loudly that yes, they’ve both been pretty dumb about this whole thing.

"You're the worst!" Jongdae yells back, but he's smiling and Sehun's laughing like a clapping seal which Jongdae knows only happens when Sehun's truly happy.

"And I, too," he announces from the commentator's booth once their suspension is over and he and Kyungsoo get their jobs back, "am truly happy."

Seated beside him, Kyungsoo just sighs into the microphone and says, “Yes, yes, true love wins. But who will win this match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? That’s the real question!”

“Hufflepuff, obviously,” Jongdae replies, seemingly careless to the fact that if Hufflepuff wins they’ll beat out Gryffindor, his own house, for the second place spot in the House Cup competition. “Just look at the broad shoulders on their seeker. And that ass? It was made for riding, brooms or otherwise!”

“Mr. Kim!” Professor Lee shouts, scandalized.

On the field, the Hufflepuff seeker nearly falls of his broom in his pursuit of the Snitch and it’s only luck that keeps the opposing seeker from reaching the golden ball first. The Snitch disappears into the clouds as Sehun rights himself in the air, blows Jongdae a kiss, and the game goes on.


End file.
